Say Something
by Burrtrice
Summary: Una sola palabra puede mover mundos. Colección de relatos alfabéticos, remake de "Imi no Kotoba". Letra A: Admiración. "Qué extraño, ahora yo soy el que te admira. Mira que desgastarte en entrenamientos para un partido. Eres un idiota pero la verdad es que ser un idiota te funciona a veces."


**_Nada que decir. La idea es de Mon FG (Aún, sí, después de años sigo poniendo el crédito pero ES QUE ELLA EMPEZÓ TODO -Cries-) y ahora un pequeño flashback para que conozcan de qué va esto:_**

 ** _Yo tenía entre 11 y 12 años cuando empecé esta colección de Drabbles bajo el nombre de "Imi no Kotoba" o "Palabras con sentido", que aún pueden encontrar en mi perfil viejo, Tsubasita-cchi y Atashii. Empecé con un HiroMido, tal como lo haré ahora, y en unos cuantos meses y sin darme yo cuenta se volvió mi fanfiction más popular. ¡Más de 70 reviews en 19 capítulos! Nunca en mi vida hubiera pensado que esas cosas iban a pasar. Pasaron los años y ahora que tengo 17 y he vuelto a mi vicio con el rabo entre las piernas -Recibe miradas de odio de sus OC's abandonados, Kazemaru y Gouenji- ... No dejo de mirar con cariño esta obra mía y pienso "Hey, necesito hacerle justicia, no quiero fallarle a mis seguidores"._**

 ** _Para los que no saben de qué va: Elegí 26 palabras, una por cada letra del abecedario (Excepto la fatídica Ñ, ¿De qué puede tratar un capítulo serio de algo llamado Ñandú?) y cada palabra tiene un relato relacionado a ella con uno o dos personajes de IE o en su defecto una OC mía. Calma, que les aseguro que no los decepcionarán. No todo OC es una Mary Sue, dicen por ahí._**

 ** _Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con "Say Something" y "Admiración" que en este caso es un tipo de admiración especial. -cejas cejas-_**

 ** _Preparen pañuelos porque creo que van a llorar. Tal como yo casi lo hago al leer estas cosas que escribo._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven, Ryuuji Midorikawa, Hiroto Kiyama y cualquier personaje que aparezca en este episodio no me pertenece. De pertenecerme, reitero que Kumi llegaría a casarse con Kazemaru. Lo siento, una vez más, Fujoshis.~_**

 ** _Say Something_**

 _I_

 _Admiración (Con Ryuuji Midorikawa y Hiroto Kiyama_ _ **-NO ME DIGAS-**_ _)_

 _Amigo, hermano, héroe, modelo a seguir._

No sabía cuál era la palabra que describía lo que era Hiroto para él. Desde el principio, ese orfanato desde el cual empezó toda una maldita organización que lo mantuvo condenado a la victoria por obligación o la derrota como castigo. Aún así, el Kiyama nunca lo dejó caer, siempre le dio su apoyo incondicional y diciéndole que lograría lo que propusiera.

Recordaba esa tarde en la que decidió que jamás se apartaría de él.

 ** _Aliea Gakuen. Llovía a cántaros, Ryuuji estaba entrenando afuera, dando golpes de ira al balón. Hiroto salió a verlo con preocupación visible en su rostro._**

 ** _—¡Ryuuji!— Se llamaban por sus nombres reales. Nadie podía oirlos, después de todo. El otro le dirigió una mirada que gritaba frustración.— Ryu-_**

 ** _—¡No puedo más con esto!_**

 ** _Hiroto se paró en seco a mirarlo. ¿Qué? Si le venía con esas cosas al director Kenzaki... Quizás las consecuencias de perder contra Raimon iban a ser peores de lo que imaginaba._**

 ** _—Oye, escú-_**

 ** _—¡No! ¡Tú les ganaste, dos veces, y nosotros ya fuimos disueltos! ¡Eso quiere decir que no somos lo suficientemente fuertes y jamás lo seremos! ¡Merecemos la muerte!— El peliverde cayó al suelo de rodillas, con la cabeza baja.— ¡Nunca llegaré a ser tan bueno como tú!_**

 ** _Esas palabras calaron hondo en el pelirrojo, que se quedó mirando a su contrario con aparente sorpresa. Se quedó pensando las palabras que iba a decir, cuando escuchó unos pequeños sollozos provenir desde abajo._**

 ** _—No lo entiendo... ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para dejar de ser un fallo?_**

 ** _Hiroto se arrodilló y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, susurrando en su oído, sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar._**

 ** _—Dejar de pensar que lo eres, tonto.— Le dirigió una mirada que Ryuuji no quiso corresponder.— Yo también me sentía así, sabes. Pero... Me di cuenta de que con esa mentalidad no iba a llegar a ningún lado y menos alguien tan determinado como tú. Tienes la madera para llegar lejos y todo mi apoyo, desde siempre. Y además... Jamás dejaría que nada te pasara, incluso cuando hayan disuelto a Gemini Storm. Estoy aquí. No te olvides de eso. Y jamás, repito, jamás te voy a abandonar. No estás solo. Lo prometo.— Le dio unas cuantas caricias en el pelo, presionándolo contra su hombro. Se escuchaban sollozos desde el hombro del capitán de Génesis, pero él hubiera mirado, hubiera visto una sonrisa de agradecimiento._**

Meses pasaron. Y ahora nos movemos a la actualidad: Inazuma Japan, en la noche anterior al partido contra Corea.

Ryuuji miraba al cielo nocturno por la ventana de su habitación en el campamento. Despejado, brillante, como el futuro que tenía por delante de repente. Suspiró, recordando la tarde en que Hiroto le había dicho todas esas palabras. Él nunca le había fallado a su palabra: Inclusive ahora estaban juntos, apoyándose y dando lo mejor de sí.

 _Amigo, hermano, héroe, modelo a seguir._

 ** _Interés amoroso._**

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose y Hiroto colándose dentro de la habitación.

 _—Hola.—_ Acto seguido, el pelirrojo se apoyó al lado de la ventana, ambos miraban al mismo cielo en el mismo instante.

Hubo un momento de silencio, que el peliverde decidió romper, ya que la tensión en el aire podría haber sido cortada con un cuchillo y haber sido servida en sushi.

 _—Hiroto. ¿Te acuerdas de tu promesa?—_ El otro lo observó con extrañeza.

 _—A cada minuto de mi vida.—_ Le contestó. _— ¿Tú sigues admirándome de esa forma, Ryuuji?—_ Lanzó, con una sonrisita en la cara.

 _—... Supongo...—_ Musitó a modo de respuesta, sin despegar la vista del cielo. Hiroto rió por lo bajo, posando una mano en el hombro del peliverde, haciendo que éste le mirara.

 _—Qué extraño, ahora yo soy el que te admira. Mira que desgastarte en entrenamientos para un partido. Eres un idiota pero la verdad es que ser un idiota te funciona a veces._ — Ryuuji no supo que contestar. Hiroto amplió su sonrisa ante su confusión.— _Te quiero._

Acto seguido le besó la mejilla y le abrazó fuertemente. Poco a poco, el otro fue correspondiendo el abrazo y le besó la mandíbula. Poco a poco, esos besos se tornaron uno solo que duró un cuarto de minuto.

 ** _—Y por ello sigo manteniendo mi promesa en pie, Ryuuji._**

Y no había duda de ello. Y menos de lo que era Hiroto.

 _Amigo, hermano, interés amoroso, héroe, modelo a seguir._

 _ **Todo.**_


End file.
